Lights in the Distance
by babykx
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had twins? Damon is depressed and doesnt fit into the "cullen" life. Can love from a mysterious girl help him fight his demons? rated M for language, violence, and lemons OC/OC story
1. Gotta get out

Hey everyone, first chapter of first story :D um so to start with the chapters will be rather short just as I'm introducing stuff but they will get longer and ill update every few days :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, its characters, settings, plot, etc SM does.

Chapter one

RENESME POV

My eyes opened, and I smiled, the light danced in glittering rays from the chandelier hanging above my bed. I giggled as I realized the lights matched my skin, giving off a faint luminescence that brightened the space around me.

I stretched my back popping slightly as I pulled my body out of the plush that was my mattress. I stared up above me, taking in my perfect room, my pink walls complementing the sunrise that woke me up every day. With a grin I flipped out of bed, my eyes instantly going to the outfit Auntie Alice had laid out neatly on my desk. I sprinted across the hall, excited; maybe my Jacob would be here!

I could hear my family as they bustled around, making me breakfast and preparing for the day. I sighed in contentment and continued prancing down the hall as I did every day.

But I couldn't help but slow as I passed my brothers room. I sighed; my twin seemed to get worse every day. Always upset. I hardly saw him anymore. I loved him, but I really just couldn't understand how he could stay holed up in his room. With a shrug, I sprinted forward, smelling my favorite wolf approaching.

DAMON POV

I cursed silently as my eyes unwillingly opened. I missed the safety sleep provided me. I didn't want to face what was coming. You'd think that living in a house full of vampires, at least one would notice the bruises that constantly covered my skin, the scars that ripped my wrists to shreds. But that was the bitersweetness of my 'gift'.

I don't remember when things started getting dark for me. Maybe they'd always been this way.

I sighed, noticing when my back cracked, tired yet again from the lack of sleep I seemed to get, no matter how hard I tried.

I slipped on my black jeans, and my black v neck, the only clothes I seemed to like anymore, the only ones that didn't get in the way, or make me feel fake. I slipped on some fingerless gloves, covering my most recent scars; I didn't need today to be the day someone finally decided to give a shit.

As I prepared to leave my room, it struck me again how fucked up I must be, to feel alone in a house full of people.

I opened my door, wincing as the bright light flooded my room, ruining the cave id made for myself.

Walking downstairs, my stomach rolled as I smelt the grease from the bacon invade my senses. I wasn't just a Cullen vegetarian, I was an _actual _vegetarian. Not that anyone knew besides me, I didn't want people to know about me anymore. Begging for attention had gotten me nowhere, now I just blend into the background.

My mom, Bella, was standing in the kitchen, a copycat of Esme, smiling down on her f_avorite _child, and her idiotic ex boyfriend, who was eating as if he was starving to death.

It still weirded me out that my sister was dating a man who used to date my _mother_.

I looked nothing like my parents, or my sister. I had Ink black hair, and blue eyes; in contrast to my sisters golden and bronze coloring. While she was tanned, I was as pale as a full vampire. Other differences separated us as well. Instead of the clean, expensive clothes worn by the rest of my _family _I chose to wear simpler styles, more similar to normal teenagers. The differences also affected more than physical aspects. Whereas my family was constantly radiating happiness, fitting into a perfect cookie-cutter lifestyle, I was more emotional, and for reasons unknown to all of us, completely depressed. It had started when I was very young, and I don't remember ever truly being happy, but it seems to have worsened as I grew up.

I went to the tap, water would be enough for today, but I felt eyes on my back as I walked straight past the food.

"aren't you going to eat anything?" my mother asked ,in a slightly shrill girly voice that I'm sure was intended to mask her distress at being ignored, and breaking her perfect domestic setup, and seem _tender_ ,worried. This was exactly why I usually stayed in my bed till at least 10; I could eat, or not eat, whatever I wanted.

"Not hungry" I mumbled, walking past her, back to my room.

"Wait!" she called to me, and I barley stifled a groan as I turned around. "Are you sick? I can call Carlisle home from work, he could be home in just a sec-"

"IM JUST NOT HUNGRY" I growled at her, cutting off her pointless jabbering. She hadn't even spoken to me this week.

My gift enabled me to come not only become completely invisible, I could also cut off any scent I had, or sounds I made. Dad couldn't read my mind either.

I guess it wasn't really her fault. Being invisible is more comfortable for me, but she didn't even make an effort until today, it's not like she thought I was out. I'm NEVER out. And I would've thought it would be hard to forget your own kid, but hey, what did I know. However, I still had no patience or sympathy for her prying in my business.

She recoiled like she'd been stung, and if her eyes could've watered they would've. I was just fed up with her playing the 'hurt shunned mother' card. I wasn't in the mood.

Naturally that the sound of my mother's gasp, my father came barreling out of the study, and upon eyeing 'his belle' upset, he turned his angry gaze on me.

"You should NEVER speak to your mother that way, we all go out of our way for you, and ALL YOU DO is let us down, you know, just because your sister is special doesn't mean you have to put on this ACT." he screeched at me, pinching the bridge of his nose, after running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

It took me a moment to reply. I was completely stunned. As I processed what he said, I felt my eyes cloud with red. What. The. Fuck.

"You... you think I'm... Faking?" I looked at him, shaking my head, "Un- fucking- believable." He could read minds. Even if he couldn't read mine, he had sensed from Jasper, surely. How could he think this was an act? "Do you think I ENJOY feeling this way!" I yelled, my temper rising as my disbelief faded, "Do you think I cut myself to SPITE YOU? TO SPITE NESSIE?"

My fists clenched, and my head felt like it was about to explode from the force of emotion.

"_I_ LET _YOU _DOWN_!_" I shouted anger and hurt evident in my tone "LOOK WHO'S TALKING. You know you haven't even spoken to me this week. THIS WEEK! And IM THE DISSAPOINTMENT!"

Despite my desire to remain in control, I felt my eyes well up with angry tears. Years ago I would've melted into my mother's embrace. Maybe begged for forgiveness. But now, now I could only stare.

"I don't need this.." I turned my head away, yanking my beat up iPod of the counter, "I don't have to put up with your shit anymore."

I started shaking, I needed to get out, I didn't want to do something I would regret, but I knew I could never face them again.

My father's expression sunk even further in reaction to both my language and disobedience.

. "You wouldn't dare leave" he said in a menacing tone, "YOUR ONLY 5 YEARS OLD FOR GODS SAKE!"

"I'm seventeen" I spat" and you know what_ father _FUCK YOU" and upon giving him the middle finger salute, I disappeared, making my way silently out of the room, and sprinting off into the forest.

Thanks for reading my first chapter, second should be up later tonight :D


	2. Plans

Okay sorry this chapter is reaaaaaallly short, but they'll get longer as the story goes on PROMISE

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Kimi, hehe also all rights to Damon's power belong to tallgirl20 :)**

Chapter Two

DAMON POV

My feet slapped the wet ground below me as I sprinted away from the house. I wished I was as fast as a full vampire, I got close, but close wasn't enough to keep my mind from the turmoil I felt. The trees blurred as I forced myself to a whole new velocity, rocketing through the forest. I wanted to be as far away from the house as I could get.

I had finally snapped.

I had expected this day for a long time. The only time my father spoke to me was to 'train me' to fight and use my power. He would have me work for hours every day, practicing erasing not only myself, but traces of me, t_houghts_ of me. I felt like a pawn in his games, so it shouldn't surprise me that I had actually grown a pair enough to get out of my hellhole life. I knew my mother was making an effort, but she was always focused on her baby girl, and her husband. It took to much energy to deal with the unhappy, difficult child.

I didn't try to be this way. It's just the way I'm wired; I'm starting to think I've lost the ability to be happy. Hell, I haven't laughed in years.

The only things I really felt passionate about are my sister, my music, and running.

I don't blame Renesme for anything. I know she's the favorite, and I accept that. I can feel what she feels, so I know it hurts her when I'm distant, but even though I _try _to please her, I only end up disappointing her. I briefly wondered how she was taking this. We had always been close but I think that she'll be better off without me. I knew I caused tensions between her and Jacob. And my parents. And the rest of my family.

Alice and Jasper actually built another house because Jasper couldn't cope with my constant despair.

I had to distract myself, because I didn't like where my thoughts were heading.

I loved running. It was one of the only things that could distract me, but lack of sleep and hunger had me reconsidering my straight shot to Canada.

I heard the rustle of the wind on grass, and I knew that there would be a meadow nearby.

I stumbled into a clearing, panting heavily and threw myself beneath one of the large trees surrounding the circular clearing.

The boughs of the tree kept some of the rain off, and I was reasonably comfortable, but I knew sleep would never reach me, because although my leaving left me more relief then I've ever felt ,I had always thought that when I finally left, I would have more of a plan.

As the light faded above me, I decided that by leaving I'd made the right decision, but as it got darker I could feel paranoia start to sink in.

_Would they find me when I was sleeping?_

_Edward. Bella. Alice. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Rose. Emmet. Maybe even the wolves would be out tonight, searching._

_My family is probably already half way here..._

_But are they even looking for me?_

_Do I want them to be?_

_A new realization dawned on me as I considered this. _

_Would they just let me go?_

I scrambled around looking for something sharp, my wrists called to me, I was in desperate need of release, and my head felt about to burst

When I heard a twig snap

My head shot up, my lips bursting with all the words I'd yell at the intruder. I briefly wondered who it would be. If they'd be angry, sad. I didn't know what to expect.

But what I saw absolutely dumbfounded me.

Sorry for the short chapters, just easier to move quickly if it's broken up :)

Next chapter will be up in an hour so 3

R & R


	3. Connections

Sorry again for the short chapter, but I plan on releasing a few chapters today so be happy ;)

Also sorry if my descriptions are a little gay sounding, I'm a girl trying to write from a guy's perspective so deal ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters (I do however own Kimi and Damon, and the stories plot ;))

DAMON POV

Standing before me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She was absolutely tiny. No taller than 5 foot.

Her honey blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail, soft waves cascading over her right shoulder. Her skin, a creamy ivory, looked so _touchable._

She was small, but built with curves, so she didn't appear boyish at all, which surprised me.

She had on dark wash skinny jeans, flaunting her figure and a loose black shirt, slipping slightly off one shoulder to reveal more of her amazing skin.

A pink bow that should've looked hideous perched above her ponytail only enhanced the pink flush that adorned her cheeks.

And her eyes. Her EYES. The deepest blue, a blue I'd only seen one place before.

The mirror.

Except instead of the lifeless blue of my own, her eyes screamed with depth, and emotion.

Hers were rimmed in black liner and thick lashes, her full lips looking so kissable.

I noticed then the picnic blanket and iPod tucked under her arm, resting on the curve of her hip.

She was perfect.

She looked up at me, a tiny crease appearing between her eyes as her brows pulled together.

"Your upset" she said in a soft voice, her eyes dripping with sadness at how pitiful I must've looked. I found myself becoming annoyed. I was not to be pitied.

To my surprise she immediately flitted over to me, leaning over to be eye level with me, hands resting on her thighs, reading my face before she flung the blanket around her and me, leaning against the tree, next to me.

Her eyes searched my own.

"Is this okay?" she whispered. If it were anyone else, the mere thought of physical contact would've sent me into a panic attack. But I couldn't deny the connection I had to this tiny girl.

"Yea" I breathed back, matching her hushed tone.

I briefly wondered how either brave or stupid she must've been to approach someone, disheveled and alone in the middle of a forest, but instead of feeling like it was a negative, I found that her evident curiosity made her even more adorable.

...

Wait

...

_Adorable? _

Since when did I thing anything was cute... or even worth acknowledging for that matter.

She smiled, dimples showing. And I couldn't help but smile back, surprising both her and myself.

We lay against the tree, sharing silent conversations.

I tried to fight the urge to hold her hand but didn't hold out for long

She broke the silence only once.

"I'm Kimi, you don't have to tell me who you are if you don't want to, I just thought you should know" she said, "I'm a half vampire. So are you." She stated no questions.

_S__he knew what I was. And she shared it with me. _I had only met two other half vampires before. There was a boy from South America, and then of course my sister, but the prospect of a girl, like me, who WASNT related to me called to me deeply.

I let a small smirk escape my control, before leaning further into her.

"I'm Damon."

We sat together, nestled under the tree for what felt like years, but in reality was no more than a few hours, when I started to see her eyes droop, reminding me of my own exhaustion.

"Are you tired?" I whispered to her

"Mhmm" she said, her voice sounding almost childlike as she drifted in and out of sleep. I chuckled, and let my eyes start to close.

Thanks for reading; next chapter should be up in an hour!

R & R


	4. Conflict

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for everyone who's been reading so far, REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

DAMON POV

A snapping twig broke me out of my slumber, jolted as my eyes snapped open. I glanced down to see Kimi still curved to my side, now with wide eyes staring across the field.

I allowed my vision to travel in a line, scanning for the source of the noise and the concerned face that now graced Kimi's features.

What my eyes locked on made my temper flair again, as it had the night before.

There, not 20 feet from us, leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face, was the last person in the world I wanted to see.

Jacob

He rose into full standing, probably to show off his impressive height

He's such a fucker

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled at him, in no mood for his games.

"We've been looking for you. Harder than we anticipated from your little disappearing act."

I felt my eyes narrow, and I stood, standing slightly in front of Kimi, my conscience begging me to protect her.

"I'm not coming back with you" I said

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Yea? Haven't thought this through then have you. Let's see. 9 vampires and 10 wolves. Versus you. And a teeny tiny girl."

As I prepared to reply, I suddenly sensed anger from behind me.

I felt the glare coming from Kimi without having to turn.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? HUH? Answer me. You better leave HIM alone. And who the hell do you think your calling tiny you fucker!"

I and Jacob both turned to her, shocked.

She had balls.

As fiery as her outburst was, however, I silently wished she hadn't provoked him. She obviously didn't understand the gravity of the situation we were in.

Jacob, once recovering from shock, began to shake. He didn't like to be insulted.

It took only minutes, the combination of Kimi's fierce glare and Jacob's wounded pride caused him to phase.

I tensed, awaiting a reaction from Kimi, fear, shock, hell I half expected her to take off running.

But her reaction brought me up short.

She burst into a fit of laughter. She actually had tears running out of the corner of her eyes, as she clutched her stomach from the force of her giggles

"You're. A. puppy!"

She forced out from between breaths.

Jacob replied with a menacing snarl that sobered Kimi, although the still had a smile on her face.

In Jacobs's eyes you could see the internal debate he was facing. Whether or not to fuck it and just attack a girl, or be polite.

Just as he was preparing to spring, however, a voice rang out from the trees behind him.

"That's enough Jacob, he's surrounded anyway."

My father

My glare intensified.

He stepped out form the trees, holding hands with my mother.

From around the clearing various members of my family exposed themselves from their hiding spots around us.

We were screwed.

"Who's this" my father demanded as he laid eyes on Kimi.

A fierce growl ripped through my chest, as I pulled her against me, attempting to shield her from their vision.

She still didn't seem afraid, although she entwined her hands into the fabric of my shirt, leaning into me.

"No one you need to know about." I snapped my anger at being cornered and questioned peaking.

Edward simply gazed down at me with a despairing look, and haughtily righted his posture. Great. Here comes the lecture.

"Now, why would you try to pull a stunt like that? Your mother was so worried, and Nessie... Nessie was hysterical. Fixing your mistakes yet again. Forcing the blame on someone else as you always do. Now we waste precious minutes of our lives tracking YOU down, only to find you curled up with some whore? I thought we'd raised you better" He shook his head, "You continue to insult our family, playing games and putting on this act, well it ends today, now come home like a good little boy. Or well have to do this the hard way."

To say I was furious was an understatement. I could barely form a sentence. It was bad enough that he was patronizing me, and attempting to guilt trip me, he crossed the line by bringing Kimi into it.

"SHE IS NOT A WHORE!" I yelled, losing control of my ability momentarily and flickering in and out of sight, "SHES AMAZING. SHES SHOWN MORE AFFECTION FOR ME THAN YOU HAVE IN YEARS. Fuck you."

That when my mother started crying.

"Look at this! She's got her poisonous little hooks in you. My little boy. You were so happy, and now... now she's RUINED YOU" She screeched, sobbing.

My vision flashed red, and just as I was about to attack, Kimi spoke,

"Don't listen to them Day, " She looked up at me, "I can see what's happening. Does what you think is right, but promise me, promise me you won't go back to how you were yesterday."

Her eyes were pleading, and her lip quivered slightly.

My family took advantage of the distraction.

Pouncing like a lion, a now human Jacob had his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place. Alice was on Kimi in the next instant, with Rose helping to restrain her.

Esme and Carlisle looked on the scene with their faces awash with disappointment, and Emmet helped my parents and the pack tow me away.

"KIMI" I yelled, reaching out and trying to keep out hands intertwined.

She looked angered and sad, and my heart broke to see her unhappy, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't get away, and their grip was so tight my gift was useless.

That when I saw it, Kimi's hands began to flicker, becoming more red and glowing by the second.

"Move." I heard her growl. "Move or you'll regret it."

Jacob, among others chucked, and began taunting her.

That was all it took to send her over the edge.

A huge pillar of flame jetted from her outstretched hand, aiming directly at Jacobs exposed side.

He let out a blood curdling shriek and dropped to ground, revealing an ugly, painful looking burn mark. My family stopped and looked at her incredulously, before they attacked. They were stopped short however, when six people entered the clearing.


	5. Surprises

Hey you guys, long chapter now enjoy

_Italics is thought communication_ **bold is Kimi POV **

Chapter 5

There, staring across at my family's brawl, was a group of vampires. Or half-vampires as it appeared, with one full at the front.

The most shocking thing however, is that they all bore a strong resemblance to Kimi.

I watched as their eyes narrowed as the spotted her, hands ablaze being restrained and still fighting to get to me.

It was a physical pain to be apart, and as she was dragged further and further away from me, I felt waves of despair crash over me, causing my to revert back to the way I was before we met, before there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

The mysterious group charged at us, moving in formation as if they were one massive organism instead of 6 separate beings.

They stopped mere inches from us, as my own family froze.

"Release her!" The full vampire snarled. She was tall, with light brown hair and a fierce- but golden- gaze.

Her captors quickly let her go, as this mission was only intended to separate us and bring me home, not to cause a war with another coven.

Kimi immediately ran towards the group, but stopped short about a foot away, turning to look at me.

Seconds passed as they seemed to be having a silent debate, with occasional eye twitches or glances at one another. Only the woman at the front, undoubtedly the leader seemed out of the loop, yet unsurprised as the group conversed.

"Interesting." I heard my dad mutter, and we all shot a look at him, breaking the slience and the silent conversation.

**Kimi POV**

**When I saw my family I immediately sobered, although I still felt my rage lurking just beneath the surface of my mind. **

_**KIMI!**_

_** Are You okay?**_

_** Who are these people?**_

_** Who's that guy?**_

_** Stop your hands, don't wanna start a war, kay?**_

_**QUIET!**_

**I growled in my head, silencing my siblings. **

**I am a sextuplet, and one of our numerous glitches enabled us to share thoughts when in close range of eachother.**

_**Please**_

_**,**_** I begged**

**, **_**We have to help him, from what I gather these people are his family, so we probably shouldn't hurt them, but please, PLEASE . we need to get him out of there**_**, **

**I pleaded**

**My sibings sensed my desperation, so we began to plan, before we were interrupted**

"**Interesting", I heard the older, prick one said, breaking our concentration**

DAMON POV

My head whipped around to stare at my father.

"its like the wolves" he continued, more to himself then to the rest of us.

I saw my mom, from her position at my feet helping drag me away, look up to my dad, her face twisting in confusion

"What is it, love" she asked, using their idiotic pet name for eachother

"Well, it appears this group, Family rather, is more unique then even us."

When he spoke, though I was intersested as it obviously included Kimi and the strangers, the better part of my attention was focused on Kimi herself, reading her emotions, attempting to evaluate her for injuries from my thouroughly uncomfortable position in mid drag.

"These six are siblings.'

My family gasped, my mother with a horrified expression on her face.

"SIX?" she whispered, "I was in so much pain from TWO…." She shuddered

"Yes" spoke the vampire woman. "You are correct in your assumtions."

"We're going to have to ask you to leave" Carlisle finally said.

"You see, these lands are already claimed"

The womans eyebrows pulled together, "We took your boundries into account, however I hope your not implying you own all of the pacific northwest, I believe you are further out of your territory then you realize."

Kimi shook her head, as if finally awakening. "Let him go" she begged silently

This is when Jacob decided to speak again.

"Hello!", he hollered, "Yea, don't worry about me, I just have SEVERE BURNS thanks to that little vamp BITCH"

His self-centered attitude had always annoyed me, but when used towars MY Kimi, I couldn't control myself anymore.

I roared, just as the other coven did, "You WILL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT HER" I commanded, in a voice that would send any puppy running home with his tail between his legs.

My family looked to me in shock, the obviously undersestimated my affections for her.

Taking advantage of their momentary lapse inconcentration, I wrenched myself from their grasp, sprinting to Kimi and taking her into my arms.

"Kimi" I breathed into her hair, "God Kimi, are you okay, I'm so sorry"

She leaned into me, nuzzling into my neck and murmering her reply "I'm okay"

Another gasp rang out in the crowd, however, when the attention was brought to my wrists.

In the fray, my cuts had torn open, spilling fresh blood down my arms and a stinging pain throughout my body, but I was too caught up in Kimi to notice until now.

"What…. Whats that?" My sister whispered in a small voice, turning towards my parents, wo were looking at me in shock. Huh, they really never noticed. You'd think 4 years of cuts would've been noticed before now, but it only reiterates my opinions of really being forgotten.

"Day" Kimi breathed, also looking concerned, she brought my hands up, inspecting my scars,

"I suspected, but , I never thought…" Esme spoke quietly

This angered me, what so EVERYONE suspected , and no one noticed.

"Jazz," Alice whispered, turning towards her mate, "didn't you feel… off?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I've been telling you all. For years. Are you seriously accusing me of doing nothing?"

While this conversation was happening though, the edges f my vision blurred. I had lost more blood then I would've thought.

"DAMON!" Kimi yelled suddenly , drawing the attention back onto me

But before Carlisle could even take 2 steps in my direction, Kimi's siblings had surrounded me in a protective circle.

"Here," the tallest of the group, a boy who looked strikingly similar to Kimi, only taller, "Let me help"

How he was going to repair the ribbons of skin that used to be my skin I didn't know, but I knew that I was progressively becoming dizzier, so I nodded my assent, not trusting my voice.

"He moved his hands, hovering inches above my wounded flesh, and closed his eyes, concentrating. A sort of mist began to seep from his fingertips. A small flash of panic passed over me, was his gift like Alec's?

But the pain began to recede, as did the mist, leaving only scars in the place of the viscious cuts that had been there only moments before.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about the scars," He said

I stared in disbelief, "Thank you" I said sincerily

"Great. Now the pity party is over, it's time you COME HOME" my father snarled, glaring murderously at me, with Kimi entwined in my newly healed arms, he head leaning back against my chest.

Before I could reply, however one of Kimi's sisters spoke

"I wouldn't challenge us. We are more gifted than you can imagine, and if it came to a fight, you would lose." She said rather cryptically.

"hah!" snapped my dad, obviously underestimated this group.

"Twelve," Replied the second shortest, a boy, "I know you're wondering. That's how many gifts we have, and we can have an armys worth of people here in an instant, mind reader"

The smug looks were then wiped off my family's faces.

"This isn't over" Jacob growled, and they finally departed.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, and turned to my new saviors, "Thank you" I said freverently

I turned and swung Kimi around in a circle, inhaling her scent and finally relaxing. She was safe.

I don't know when I turned into shuch a sap, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"We'll leave you then" Another girl said quietly, as they ghosted back into the trees in which they came.

" I Love you" I told her, I couldn't believe what I was feeling, I new I had only met her a matter of hours ago, but as the moon shone above us, all my previous doubts and depression melted away.

She stood in front of me, breathtakingly beautiful, and I felt an intense need to kiss her.

I watched her like a hawk as she slowly brought her toungue up and licked her lips, while staring at me

**I stood, completely unable to move as I watched his full lips move as he was speaking. He looked so amazing in this one instant that I couldn't control my bodies reactions, licking my lips as I comtinued to stare.**

I reached forward, cupping her face gently as I tried to fight the urges that my body was demanding to be fulfilled

**When his hand came in contact with my face, I looked into his eyes, which were smouldering and felt myself become totally entranced as he slowly moved toward me.**

When her lips touched mine, I could've died.

**His lips were the single most amazing thing in the entire world. **

The _taste_.

**Nothing could prepare me for the taste. **

Like strawberries, and well.. sex

**Chocolate. **

Her lips were so soft, as they gave under the pressure of my own.

**I quickly found my hands in his hair, bringing his body flush against mine, deepening the kiss**

Her hands intertwined in my hair, tugging gently and I moaned.

**The sound of his moan almost made me lose it, I thought as I released one of my own**

Oh godddddddddddddddddd. Fuck. Her moan was the single most hottest thing I have EVER heard

**We had to be closer. It just wasn't enough, I quickly felt my knees get weak as his tounge continued to explore my mouth.**

I was SO hard. I felt her body lean closer into me as her knees continued to shake.

**I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me over, leaning my back against a tree, without breaking the kiss**

She ground into me as I kissed her, and I almost blew my load, she is so fucking hot, but I didn't want to take things too far too fast, so reluctantly I pulled away, gasping for air

**I have never felt so incomplete as how I felt when his lips left mine, I wanted to cry. I needed the contact.**

I gently lowered her to her feet again, but the look on her face made me regret stopping things.

**KIMI POV**

**I knew I was being irrational, but I couldn't help my behavior.**

"**I love you" I whispered to him, trying to right my emotions.**

**He smiled and I felt my heart speed up again, I would never look at him the same way again, and I wouldn't want it any other way**

Thanks for reading, next chap should be up soon :D REVIEW 


	6. Family

**Hey guys, chapter sixxx :D **

KIMI POV

*flashback*

I walked along the hallway, staring up at the portraits that lined the walls.

Five photographs in identical frames aligned in a neat row

I found it absolutely amazing what 5 years has done to my family.

My sister rushes past, grabbing my arm "come onnnnnnnnnnnn breakfast!" she said, towing me along

I grinned, following her down to where the rest were already seated, eagerly awaiting us.

It was an unspoken rule in my house that you waited till everyone was seated till we could start eating.

I took a minute, feeling nostalgic, as I looked at my siblings.

We all looked so different, I feel as if I blinked and we weren't the same anymore.

When we were born, all six of us, we looked identical. Light, honey blonde hair, chubby cheeks, pale skin, and big blue eyes.

Now the heights had changed, and our hair that we used to keep the same (for us girls at least) in a show of solidarity, had changed as we did, striving for individuality among the group

I wasn't usually one to look back at the past. Out of all of us, I was always the happiest, forever the optimist.

My siblings were usually really protective of me, being the youngest, because even though it was only by minutes, I guess it still counted.

My mom had kind of a fetish for "k" names, which I suspect has something to do with my father's name, heaven forbid she tell us what it was,

He was killed when she was still pregnant, when the volturi came to punish him for telling my mother - a human- their secret.

Shortly after, we were born, and she was bitten, as the volturi had taken us all for observation.

They kept us in volterra us for about 2 years, or up until we looked about 10, before they let us go.

Kody, Kara, Kyle, Korey, Kameron, and Me

Kody, the oldest (and tallest) was sort of our leader, though our mother was the outspoken authority, he was the one we all turned to

Kara, the second oldest, was defiantly the most outgoing. She was the 'cheerleader' although not a bitch ;)

Kyle was built slightly bigger than the rest of us, and he was the strongest.

Korey was a little different. She was the more brooding type, and in a way her pessimism balanced my optimism.

Kameron was the tech support. He was cute, small, and defiantly the smartest (not a nerd though)

And ME the bubbly one :D

We were different, not just because we were half breeds, or sextuplets, but because of our powers

We each controlled an element, had ability, and were able to read each other's minds, like an internal conversation.

Kody was water, and he had the ability to heal, another reason we looked towards him, we knew and trusted him to help us when we needed him

Kara controlled light, and could stretch and contort her body like rubber

Kyle was earth, matching with his tough personality- and his fondness for using brute force when fighting, and the ability to fly

Korey was darkness. She could also turn invisible, a completely unfair advantage when playing hide and seek

Kameron was air, and his ability was telekinesis,

And then there was me. I can manipulate and produce fire. And. I can multiply myself, as many times as I wanted.

We were greatly sought after. A group of extremely powerful people, who almost always got along, and would never, harm each other. Never ageing.

But we also had a lot of enemies

And I'm thankful we have the strength to fight them off

"Hey, get your head out the clouds" my mom said, playfully patting my arm,

I smiled and began digging in.

I hung around the house for a few hours, listening to music and playing monopoly with one of my copies, before I decided to go for a run

I started off, loving the way the wind kissed my skin as I sped through the forest, bouncing off of trees and messing around.

Suddenly, I felt something

A niggling in the back of my mind, directing me where to go

I stopped, listening and heard the least likely sound I would've expected to hear in the middle of the forest.

A heartbeat.

I slowed my pace, creepy forward cautiously, though I sensed no danger.

Sitting at the base of the tree, was a god.

He was absolutely amazing, tousled black hair, blown from the harsh wind as I whipped through the clearing.

His posture was broken, and I sensed his pain.

I winced; concerned about anything that could've upset someone so enthralling

That when he looked up.

His blue eyes glistened when he looked into mine, and I was lost in the ocean before me.

I had an irresistible urge to go to him, to take away the look off of his face.

I was surprised when I found myself doing just that.

I leaned down looking him in the eye, silently daring him to deny the connection

Before I slid down the tree, leaning into his side, curling my hand around his.

"Is this okay?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb him, invade his space although my body begged me to do just that

He murmured his reply, a soft, slightly husky voice that made me shiver, "Yea"

My heart began to thud, and I snuggled into his side, just enjoying his company.

Eventually I broke the silence, figuring he deserved to know my name.

Then my eyes began to get heavy, as comfortable as I was, and I slept better than I had in years.

*end flashback*

Now as I looked up at him, standing on my toes so I could get my arms around his neck.

"What am I gonna do.." I heard him mutter

I looked up at him, kissed him softly and said, "You can stay with me"

He looked apprehensive, but judging the pleading in my face, smiled back and whispered thanks in my ear.

I giggled and blushed, him bringing out my inner romantic.

I pulled away and took his hand, pulling him along with me.

**Thanks! R & R, please please please reveiwwwww**


	7. Together

**Hey everyone, new chapter :D leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

Chapter Seven

Damon POV

I grabbed her hand and we took off through the forest.

I grinned, realizing she loved speed as much as I did, judging by the huge smile that lit up her face

We ran for about an hour before we reached the house.

It was large, white with large windows, and looked new, although not out of place in its location, nestled in the forest

We ran up the few steps to the front door, which was a quirky shape of blue, stepping into a large space.

The room was a joint kitchen, living, and dining area, with white walls and bamboo flooring. All the furniture was also white, but with brightly colored accents and fabrics, making the room seem fun and alive.

Kimi walked through with a spring in her step to the fridge, bringing out two bottles and passing one to me, before jumping on the counter, popping the cap, and proceeding to drink hers, while swinging her legs

I stood in front of her, opening my bottle as well and sniffing, trying to figure out what it was I was about to drink.

I laughed. Lemonade.

Lemonade that was shockingly pink. This drink absolutely screamed Kimi.

I set the bottle down on the counter, as did she, before stepping in between her legs, placing my hands on her thighs, looking at her, her eyes finally at the same level as mine thanks to the added height of the counter.

She leaned forward and kissed me softly, and I tried to fight the doubts creeping up in my mind.

It's okay. I told myself.

It's not like before. Be happy. Don't fuck this up.

But I still felt the tug deep in my gut, urging me to turn away, to hide and stew in my degrading state of mind.

But instead, I leaned into her, seeking a distraction,

Someone coughed behind us, and swirled around.

Kimi laughed from behind me, and looked up into her brothers eyes.

"Geez Kyle, take it easy" she said as she giggled.

She hopped down from the counter, and took my hand, pulling me away from the kitchen, towards the wide staircase set into one wall. It spiraled up several stories, and she kept passing levels until she reached the fourth floor.

"The two floors below us are for my family", she explained, "The second floor is my moms, third is for the boys, and this is the girls floor"

She towed me down the hallway towards a white door with 'Kimi' painted across it in bubble letters.

She swung open her door, and I was instantly shocked by the lack of pink.

I was under the impression all girl's room's must've been pink, and princess-y, just as my own sister's was. But I guess that says something about Renesme. And me.

Her furniture was simple, modern, all done in a very light shade of mint green, with one wall completely covered in lines and lines of words and phrases, all done in different fonts and colors so it was like a puzzle.

Two doors were set into the colorful wall, and a large bed sat across from it, between two windows.

She led me through, pushing me down on the bed, after telling me to, "Sit"

"Hey, I feel gross, were both in the same clothes as yesterday, so I'm gonna shower, and then I'll get you some stuff you can borrow from my brothers kay?"

I nodded and she walked out.

After a very awkward dinner of me trying not to look at Kimi all the time and attempting to make conversation, something I haven't had to do for god knows how long, we finally went back up to Kimi's room.

It was only then that I thought of an issue.

Where was I gonna sleep?

When I voiced this thought to Kimi, she looked at me like I was stupid and said,

"With me"

My mind, of course, took that in a whole other direction, and I tried to answer her, but I'm pretty sure I epically failed.

KIMI POV

While he was standing there opening and shutting his mouth in surprise at my announcement that we would be sleeping together, I went to my closet and changed into my Pjs, giving him space to do the same.

When I walked out, though, I had to physically restrain my jaw from dropping

He was wearing low slung pj pants. And nothing else.

His abs were fully on display

I almost feinted, but instead I just began eyefucking him, drinking in all of his deliciousness.

I finally composed myself, and walked over and got into bed, suddenly feeling exposed in my shorts and sports bra, and slid under the covers, while he just stared.

He sighed, and got in to.

We both laid there, eyes open staring at the ceiling in an awkward silence for a while, until finally I drifted off to sleep, with visions of Damon flashing before my eyes.

I never want to get up.

I'm so warmmm

My bed has never held this much appeal, I snuggled my face into my pillow and sighed in contentment.

Then I remembered who else was here.

I covertly opened my eyes and peeked.

I blushed profusely and went to pull away as I realized that not only was my pillow not a pillow; it was the sexy man in my bed that I was clinging to.

And he was awake

He laughed lightly as I scrambled away, but pulled me in closer to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"You're cute" he whispered against my hair

I blushed deeper.

It was going to be a long day.

I finally pulled myself up, and left to go shower, trying to collect myself, so I didn't make even more of a show.

I let the warm water wash over me, heating it a little with my hands and letting my muscles relax.

I blushed again, thinking about how _he _had been in this very same shower, only hours before.

_Naked_

I shook my head, and stepped out.

**Thanks again, next chapter will be up soon: D**


	8. Choices

**HEYYY everyone. Sorry this has taken WAYYYYY longer then I would've like to post, I've just had internet issues :D anyway here ya go**

**Bold** is Damon speaking on the phone

_Italics_ is Nessie

underlined is a text

KIMI POV

The closer I got to him, the more I noticed when he touched me.

His hand brushing mine when we were walking, or the way he plays with my hair.

I'm surprised I haven't run into more trees- im focusing so hard.

Now I'm sitting on my bed, my head trained on the door, awaiting his return.

He had to make a call.

It's been 12 minutes and 43 seconds.

Im going insane.

DAMON POV

All was going well….. Or as well as I could've hoped for.

But I was still distracted.

I couldn't help missing my family, as shitty as they were.

I felt bad for Kimi, always only half involved with her, and I just hoped she didn't notice. Besides, the half that was there didn't seem to be able to keep its hands to itself.

Then I got a text.

De, I miss you …. It's not the same, come see me?

Ness

Ohmygod. I felt a pang in my chest. I felt horrible, like I was abandoning my other half. Were twins, we'd never been apart…

I stepped outside, plastering a fake smile on my face as I told Kimi I was going to make a quick call.

I saw the disappointment flash across her face, before she quickly rearranged it into a smile.

Her acting skills rivaled my own.

I took my phone and headed out into the forest, finding a tree to sink down against as I looked at the screen.

I took a deep breath, and dialed.

_Hello?_ A voice rang out

**Yea.. Hi** I said, already feeling dumb for having broken my vow of silence

, **its.. Me.**

I heard the whoosh of air from the receiver, her gasp and the air zooming around her as she ran, to find privacy I assumed.

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED!_ She shrieked

_I WAS SO WORRIED!_

**Um. Sorry.**

_And mom, she's SO torn up_

I bet she is. I grumbled to myself

**, Oh yea?** I said instead, not wanting to upset Ness more than I already had.

_YEA_ she replied, and I could practically head her nodding, hair bopping up and down as she vigorously shook her head. _Dad's breaking stuff all over the place, he's all… pissy._

**I'm sorry**

Those two words really summed up anything I wanted to say to her, I really had nothing left, and every few seconds my thumb flicked towards END CALL button

But I couldn't bring myself to inflict anymore pain on her. So I sat and listened to her babbling.

_Please, PLEASE come see us, you don't have to stay! But.. please…_

She said, her voice trailing off at the end

I've never experienced my heart tearing in half, but I'd imagine this is what it feels like.

I wanted to stay, to be selfish with Kimi, to run away. But I owed it, at least to my sister to give them another shot.

**I'll be there soon** I breathed to her, and then switched off my phone.

I debated going back to tell Kimi, but I was scared I'd back out, or worse, she'd want to come with me, so I stood up and started in the direction of hell.

KIMI POV

56 minutes 53 seconds

54

55

56

I've been staring at the door, and I haven't opened.

The stairs haven't creaked.

There hasn't even been a rustle of leaves from outside.

In that second, number 2817, I felt completely alone.

A chill sweeps across my spine.

It hasn't even been an hour, I mentally reminded myself, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

243 minutes 59 seconds. I remained staring at the door, as the sun sank lower and lower, not even moving when the shadows swirled around me, causing hot, salty tears to flow down my cheeks.

I'd always been scared of the dark.

481 minutes, 34 seconds. 8 hours, 1 minute, and 34 seconds. 28894 seconds. No matter how it is worded, it's still a lifetime, for me.

I kept my gaze focused.

I attempted to flicker some light in my hands, but found I couldn't.

My eyes drooped slightly, and my head pounded from within my skull, demanding rest.

Even a blink, I wouldn't spare, for although it would only take one millisecond it would take, it could be the one millisecond he got back. It was a moment I refused to miss.

So I watched.

My makeup was running down my face, and I couldn't find it in me to care.

My nails were stubs, but they'd be regrown in the next hour.

A small drop of blood dribbled from the space where my lips had been so forcefully chewed.

The door didn't open.

DAMON POV

I ran for what seemed like hours, and I was fighting my instinct all the way.

When I reached the clearing, I saw my sister's face pressed against the glass, for a second before it disappeared.

Just as I was about to question where she'd gone to, however, the front door exploded open in a shower of paint flecks, she bounded towards me. Taking my hand in hers. Our version of a hug.

A smile lit up her face, and I decided the pain it was causing me was an acceptable cross to bear for the joy it was bringing her.

I saw my family slowly file out of the house, and line up across the lawn.

I didn't smile, but I tried to play along, for Nessies' sake.

My mom was blubbering over in the corner, looking like she would gladly give up a limb to approach me, but I spared her no pity.

The most odd thing of the situation however, was that all of the more favorable members of my family looked strangely… guilty….

I thought some shock might be in order, anger, happiness, but not guilt,

Just as I was about to voice something, however, my dad stepped forward.

"You've been away too long" he said, but something about his tone made me shudder. It was not said in a 'we've missed you and hoped for you to come home' way, but more of a 'you little shit you disobeyed me' way.

In the second it took me to process his words and stance, his arms were around me, suffocating, crushing.

"You little FUCK!" he roared, breaking the bones in my wrists,

"How DARE YOU HUMILIATE US"

And with that he charged over to a tree, and whipped out a wicked looking machete.

Before I even had the chance to blink, let alone use my powers, the knife was through my broken wrists, suspending me from a thick tree branch. He pulled out some rope from god knows where and bonded my feet together, tying them first at the ankles and then my feet to my thighs, so I had no chance of escape.

The entire time, the knife was ripping through my hands, but It was stopped by bone before it could rip straight through.

I let out a cry, the pain worse than I had ever experienced.

"YOU LIKE CUTTING YOUR WRISTS? HUH? YOU'RE WELCOME" he yelled spitting in my face, eyes crazy.

The blood was flowing in steady rivulets down my arms and soaking into my shirt.

"Edward" Emmet mumbled, looking at me with pity, "Man this wasn't the plan, I mean the cage was bad enough.." he trailed off, "But hey, he's your son, forget I said anything" he backtracked quickly, seeing the murderous expression on my father's face.

My mother had a deranged grin on her face, and my sister was staring at my wide eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked at me and mumbled "im sorry, im sorry"

I almost felt sorry for her, after all this must be traumatizing, but then I hear the phrase that killed me:

"I wasn't supposed to be this bad"

She had planned my capture. Abused my relationship and my trust. Played with me.

That's all I was to them. A game.

As I hung from the knife I felt myself silently wishing for death.

Take me away, I pleaded .

There's nothing left.

But.

Kimi.

The thought of her renewed my will to live, I have to survive, I have to see her.

And then as the blood matted in my hair, the world swirled and went black.

**Hey next chapter WILL BE UP TONIGHT I promise!**


	9. Alone

**Hellllo. Chapter 9! Horayyyyyy, sorry about my slowish updating , exams this week anyway please please please review, it's really hard to write with no feedback!**

KIMI POV

It's been too long.

No longer can I bear to count the seconds, waiting for him to return.

My heart wrenches, and my stomach is twisting.

_Something isn't right I_ thought to myself

I sprung from my window, sprinting off into the forest.

_Where could he have gone?_ I thought, but quickly expelled the thought… I WILL find him. I have to; I can't have stumbled across something so amazing just to let it slip away.

I stopped short as a metallic smell invaded my nose.

_Blood._

And not just any blood, no, the sickly scent that invaded my nose wasn't human. It was perfumed. Amazing. _Half_-blood.

I sped up, racing to the source, and when I entered the clearing I couldn't help but cry out.

On a tree, suspended by a horribly sharp looking knife by purple deformed wrists

Was Damon.

As soon as I let out my cry, 10 faces whipped around. But not the one I was focusing on. I didn't spare a glance at the others. No harm could befall me that would even begin to rival that which I felt in my heart.  
>I sunk to my knees as I saw the blood dripping from his already saturated shirt, his body bruised and worn.<p>

I saw one of his feet, bound behind him, twitch.

And I was up off my knees faster than I have ever moved before, leaping to the branch next to his, leaning into him to get a look at his face.

"Wake up, please, open your eyes, twitch, something!" I pleaded, my voice cracking with my sobs, tears running freely.

"DA-"

My cry was silenced by a force slamming into my side.

I felt my back impact with the ground and looked up to see the face of Damon's father, sneering down at me.

"You've corrupted him" He said, voice shaking as his eyes shift crazily around the clearing.

"Edward, don't-"a female voice called out, but the words rebounded off Edward, he brushed them off, keeping contact with mine.

"You're going to have to pay" was all he said before my arms were twisted around, and a large CRACK resonated.

Pain raced up my arms.

The world stilled for a moment, and I saw in slow motion the vision of Damon turning on his side, as if he were lying next to me before my face came in contact with the rocks and my vision disappeared.

ROSE POV

I stood, rooted helplessly to the spot as I was all those years ago. Except tonight I wasn't the one who needed protection. She was.

A girl, smaller even then Alice, was being towered over. Her cheeks were red as tears cascaded, upon founding my nephew stung up. I didn't dare to look at him; as if I did I knew I would never forgive myself.

I heard the crack, my head snapping up just to witness her arms, broken at the elbow, trailing lifelessly behind her as she collapsed, her head breaking on the rocks beneath her.

I let out a chocked sob, my past fears hindering me, denying my urges to go to her, to protect her.

But I just stood, and like the rest of us, prayed in silence.

Hours later, content that neither of his victims was awake, Edward stood.

This seemed to thaw out the rest of us, and we were finally able to function. Renesme and Jacob were curled up together, saturating her with the scent of dog.

Alice was leaning on Jasper, and his posture was rigid, face agonized.

Emmet stood next to me, his normally happy demeanor faded into an unrecognizable expression of horror.

Carlisle held Esme, they both swayed gently on the spot, as if mourning the loss of a loved one due to illness. As if this wasn't premeditated, but some awful accident that couldn't have been avoided.

Bella and Edward moved, took Nessie, and went back to their house, chatting quietly, no trace of sadness or remorse.

This caused me to see red, and when I finally decided the coast was clear, I ran forward to the girl, Emmet trailing behind.

Jasper released Alice, and went over to us. He touched Emmet lightly on the shoulder and said, "Let's get him down."  
>I gently picked up her tiny body, her ponytail caked in blood, her dress ripped, and I cradled her head in my lap as I watched the boys remove the knife from Damon's wrists, untie the ropes, and Jasper lowered him from his perch in the tree into Emmet's waiting arms, cradling the boy to his chest.<p>

We sat me across from my mate as we talked silent conversations and attempted to shelter the two bodies between us, the rest, minus those traitors, watching with eyes of grey.

Hours past before we got any consolation.

A tiny cough escaped from the girl, as a moan from Damon also freed itself.

Our heads perked up, and we eagerly watched as signs of life seeped back into the couple.

Damon was the first to awaken.

His eyes eased open, a dazed expression crossing his face before his agony once again washed over him. Jasper did his best to numb the pain, but was rendered useless when Damon's eyes reached Kimi's slumped form.

They widened, and then a small chorus of "no" began, his own pain forgotten as he assessed her injuries.

He tried to reach for her, but found he had no use of his hands.

Carlisle moved forward, attempting to assist him, but Damon backed up in alarm, shuffling towards the girl, leaning his head next to hers.

"Please, "he murmured, "Please wake up, please tell me your okay, Kimi, I love you, c'mon, don't leave me alone" His words became incoherent, but as they reached her ears Kimi began to stir.

"D-Day?" she choked out, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the astonishing blue beneath her lids.

A smile broke through the pained expression on her face as she looked at him, a similarly goofy smile adorning his features as well.

Her faltered, however, as she felt for the second time the pain in her arms, she gasped and slumped back into me.

Then she noticed me for the first time, she glanced at me, and let a small "thanks" escape, not even considering the fact that I could be something other than helpful. I felt some of the black inside me fade as I looked at her.

**Thanks you guys, next chap will be up in the next couple of days, maybe even tonight : D**


	10. Colors

**Hey this chapter is kinda short, just kinda fluffy, but things pick up again soon :D **

KIMI POV

When we finally relented to seeing the doctor guy, I was feeling much better.

Partly because of the skinny guy with the power. Partly because I was back with Damon.

But mostly because I was pumped full of pain killers.

I was feeling pretty good, giggling a lot, until the doctor told me what was going to happen.

17 stitches in my head.

I am absolutely deathly afraid of needles.

I couldn't help the terrified expression that crossed my face, and I was aching to hold Damon's hand.

But I had been denied even that by my injuries

According to the family Damon's sister and parents had gone on some sort of extended vacation, but they were the least of my worries.

I was scared, trapped, and like the wounded animal I was, I cocooned myself in a bubble of fire to wrap my head around things.

That's my favorite aspect of my gift, the ability to strike fear into the hearts of even the most dangerous of vampires.

Vampires+fire= dead

It was an equation we were all taught to memorize, but it was especially useful in my case.

I intended to stay in my bubble until the doc gave up his needles, but as the pain in my head escalated I had to drop my shield.

Everyone in the clearing was looking at me, Damon hovering closely, looking at me, and trying to read my expression.

The rest stared with mild shock. I guess spontaneously combusting isn't a regular occurrence.

Finally, after many tears and much convincing from Damon and the nice Blonde girl, I agreed to the stitches.

Afterward though, I was rewarded. The downside to my reward was that my harms had to be casted after my elbows were popped back into place and my bones rebroken, I GOT TO CHOOSE THE COLOR!

My face lit up like it was Christmas morning and I set about deciding, even though I wouldn't get the cast till after a long and painful session of rebreaking my bones so they could fuse together correctly tonight.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, but Damon just shook his head and laughed.

He understood, in some aspects, my need to find something enjoyable in a terrifying situation. We both needed surgery, so he wasn't about to contradict my only comfort, besides himself. We went back to the Cullen house, leaning against each other as our alternative to holding hands.

Pink and blue.

Those were the colors I chose for my casts, they itched like a bitch, but I couldn't help but be excited, because they were so BRIGHT!

They had a hole cut out in the palm so I could use my power, and they did make my hands feel a fuck of a lot better.

Damon chose red, because he took my suggestion that the color makes his hair and skin look fucking cool.

DAMON POV

Hours later, after much convincing to let us leave to Kimi's house we set off, casts rubbing uncomfortably against our arms.

The plus side, though, was that we would only have to wear them for a few days, as our healing was quick.

Her entire family was waiting on the steps of her quirky house, and they rushed over to us, their genuine concern making my heart pang painfully.

As she was being embraced by her siblings, a ray of sun brushed over Kimi, and I was floored once again by her beauty.

Although she was obviously hurt, not to mention tired and bloody, but her subtle curves and petite figure spoke volumes to me.

She looked over, her eyes catching mine and smiled.

The worst is over.

I hope.

**Thanks PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	11. Safe

KIMI POV

After deflecting the onslaught of questions from my family at the sight of the blood and my FUCK AWESOM CASTS, I finally convinced them that I am, in fact, okay.

If only I could convince myself of the same thing.

I stood there, looking at my family, standing together, smiling, oblivious, without me.

I don't think I'll ever be the same again.

I cant be all laughs and smiles forever. Because they don't know what it feels like, to feel your heart die in your chest, because the only thing in the world that's worth dying for, isn't there anymore.

I'm just wondering what fuking miracle ive preformed that made me lucky ebough to get him back.

I realize then that everyones stopped talking, and I can feel eyes boring into me

I look up to shocked expressions and I realize that not only are my hands on fire, but this is probably the only time in my entire life that I have nothing to say.

"im kinda tired…" I mumbled, and looked away after I saw the sympathy in the eyes of those that used to be exactly like me, and knew that I would never be fully a part of them again.

I slowly made my way upstairs, feeling the air shift slightly behind me, signaling me that I was being followed, and if I didn't have the scent embedded into my memory I would've been afraid.

Damon POV

I looked at Kimi's family and felt both a pang of jealousy and a spout if anger towards them.

I couldn't help but crave a family that cared.

But the pity on their faces, and the judgement I could see beneath the surface, made me extremely defensive.

Kimi wasn't something to be pitied, they should be supportive, instead of standing there, acting as if they couldn't have done anything to help her.

And I knew that they blamed anyne but themselves.

And I knew who they blamed.

Because I blamed the same person.

Myself

Something wasn't right with Kimi.

She was quiet

And as we went upstairs, I couldn't help but note how her shoulders slumped and she seemed so.. worn.

She sat on the bed, resting her arms on top of her knees, she glanced over at me and smiled, and I swear my mood improved 1000000000000000%

I sat next to her, and cursed the fact that I couldn't put my arms around her. The pain in my wrists was intense, but I doubted that I would ever hurt again, now that I have her back.

A knock on the door caused us both to whip our heads around, paranoid after yesterdays events.

Her brother poked his head around the door,

"Hey, were going hunting…" he glanced at Kimi with a look of sympathy,

"You guys just get better, Kay? Nite, we should be home in a couple hours."

"bye" Kimi said, almost silently.

And we were alone.

"hey" I said quietly

"hey" she replied

Things were quiet then

"Im sorry….." I whispered

She turned towards me, questions in her eyes

I broke the gaze , looking away, ashamed.

"your hurt…."

Instead of replying, she turned so we faced eachother and rested her head on my shoulder making it so our chests were touching, our heads resting in the nook of eachothers necks.

We sat there, intertwined, and she told me more than we ever coulve said with words.

"I love you" she whispered into my neck, and at that moment, I knew that I was done for, I would spend my life protecting her, and she would never be hurt again.

KIMI POV

I leaned into Day, and felt his breath tickle my neck lightly.

I was amazed at how he washed away all the bad in the world and made everything safe.

But I was still tired, and after sitting with him for what seemed like hours, we shifter, laying facing eachother, snuggled up to his chest and slept without worry.

Hey guys, next


	12. Flames

Hey everyone, decided to update again tonight so YAY also sorry for the short chap, another coming either tonight or tomorrow.

I don't own Twilight

KIMI POV

When I woke up, I got the distinct feeling that something was not right, which wasn't something I wanted to feel after waking up next to Day, with my arms almost completely healed.

I got up, and went downstairs, because Ive resolved to spend time with my siblings today, cuz almost dying really made me appreciate what ive got.

But when I got downstairs, no one was there. And upon listening both with my thoughts and my ears, I couldn't hear anyone.

I ran upstairs and woke up Day, cuz I was starting to freak out.

"Day, DAY oi get up, something's not right. There not home yet, THERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME"

My voice was edging on hysteria near the end, as I was really starting to panic, and Day was up in a flash and we were running outside, hoping to find my family on their way home, and we would all laugh about this later.

As we ran deeper and deeper into the forest, I started to expect them to jump out and yell BOO like they did when I was younger.

But no one jumped out.

But a scent eventually reached us.

The smell

Of smoke.

Purple and billowing, it soared above the tree line ahead of us, and I clung to Damon's side, tears springing to my eyes. We approached cautiously.

The scene ahead of us was something conjured out of my worst nightmares.

Small pieces of my family's clothes and possessions lay scattered among the ashes.

The cloying scent hung heavily in the air, and all hope was sucked out of my chest when I spotted Kara's iPod, lying melted and battered in a pile of soot.

Nothing, no joke or amount of perilous danger would cause Kara to drop her IPod, let alone have it be damaged.

I fell to my knees.

I could feel the heat around me.

It was as good as if I had done this myself.

They had been destroyed with my element.

I was the death of them.

And I would never

Ever

Be able to get rid of the disease I carried with me.

I didn't light the match. But I allowed it to be lit.

Hey so…. Sad chapter….. I promise things will get more happy soon, little darker than I had originally intended but that's how it goes.


End file.
